Sloth
Playstyle Sloth is the anti-scheming tank of the [[Gremlins]], the Crossroad's Seven, [[Jack Daw]], and anyone willing to hire the mercenary. His role is to get into combat with his foes and suck up the damage that would be directed at his crew. As such he is a glutton for both punishment and in devouring schemes. Tactics Gluttony's goal should be to get into the thick of combat as soon as possible where '''Come On In My Kitchen''' forces enemies to give up either: * 1-AP to perform a (1) Interact Action * 1-AP to attempt to disengage from Gluttony * -1 card (discarded) * -2 Wd's from being unable (or choosing to not) do any of the above Builds * Strategies * Turf War * Reckoning * Reconniter * Squatter's Rights * Stake a Claim Schemes Line in the Sand * '''Line in the Sand''' - earn 2VP if crew has 4+ Scheme markers on the Centerline at the game's end (3 if revealed) Common Schemes * '''Assassinate''' - gain 2 VP if the enemy leader is killed/ sacrificed * '''Breakthrough''' - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of the enemy Deployment Zone * '''Protect Territory''' - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of its deployment zone * '''Bodyguard''' - gain 1 VP if your Henchman/ Enforcer is alive on Turn 4+ and 1 VP if they have 50+% Wds at game's end * '''Distract''' - can use non-Peons to distract targets. Gain 1 VP every turn at least two enemies are Distracted Uncommon Schemes * '''Cursed Object''' - gain 1 VP if you removed Cursed Object condition from an enemy model at the end of a turn * '''Outflank''' - gain 1 VP at the end of the game if you have a non-peon on the centerline within 3" of the board edge. * '''Plant Evidence''' - gain 1 VP for each scheme marker that is within the Enemy half of the table and adjacent to a piece of terrain * '''Vendetta''' - gain 1 VP if your chosen model makes it first attack against a targeted enemy model * '''Plant Explosives''' - once per game earn 1 VP for each enemy within 3" of at least one of your Scheme markers * '''Take Prisoner''' - gain 2 VP if you have a non-peon model engaged with a model in the opponent's crew at the end of the game * '''Make Them Suffer''' - at the end of each turn after turn one, gain 1 VP if your Henchman or Master killed a least one enemy Minion/ Peon * '''Frame for Murder''' - gain 1 VP if your chosen non-peon model is killed by the enemy, or 2 VP if killed by the enemy Master/ Henchman * '''Power Ritual''' - gain 1 VP for each table that has a friendly Scheme within 6" of it * '''Entourage''' - gain 1 VP if your chosen Master/ Henchman is in the Enemy half of the table (2 VP if they are in the enemy deployment zone) * '''Deliver a Message''' - your non-leader/peons can make a (2) interact when engaged with the enemy Leader to earn 2 VP * '''Murder Protege''' - earn 2 VP if the highest cost enemy model is killed/ sacrificed before the game ends * '''Spring the Trap''' - once per game earn 1 VP for every Scheme within 4" of the enemy leader How to Counter